ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
The Clemente crime family is one of the three major Mafia families in Empire Bay. History Background It gained its place on the Commission in 1929, and later gained considerable power after the two major families were weakened as a result of the Vinci-Moretti War. Alberto Clemente began his life in organized crime working for his uncle Silvio, who was the head of a Mafia faction in Palermo, Sicily. After moving to Empire Bay in 1926, Alberto established his own crew and made his mark smuggling liquor into the city. Throughout the next few years, his faction had strengthened and developed; therefore he was invited to join the commission at some point during 1929. Before and during the Vinci-Moretti War, the Vinci crime family controlled over eighty percent of Mafia businesses in the city. After the war, the Vinci family was considerably weakened, Alberto took advantage of this and obtained ownership of multiple businesses that the Vinci's had owned. The family was viewed as second rate by the other families due to the way that Alberto Clemente operated it. Downfall During 1951, Luca Gurino, a capo of the Clemente crime family, met with Frank Vinci and Leo Galante at his mansion. Luca tried to turn Frank against the Falcone crime family, claiming that Falcone is involved in the drug trade, knowing that Vinci is strongly against this. Luca says that something should be done about it. The Clemente family were already in the drug business at the time, and Luca and Clemente were attempting to get rid of the competition. On May 6 1951, the Clemente family are the first to act on Falcone as Alberto Clemente orders Luca to kidnap Carlo Falcone's accountant Harvey Epstein and his bodyguards Antonio Balsamo and Frankie the Mick to try and get information about Falcone's drug business; they are taken to the Clemente Slaughterhouse where they are tortured. Eddie Scarpa sends Vito Scaletta to find and save Falcone's men before they are killed. At the end of it Frankie the Mick, Luca Gurino and many Clemente soldiers perish in the slaughterhouse and Carlo turns on Clemente. On 15th June 1951, Carlo orders Vito and his friend Joe Barbaro to assassinate Clemente at his gang summit at the Empire Arms Hotel. Vito and Joe placed a bomb under the table in the conference room. The bombs kills all of Clemente's top men but not himself as he was in the bathroom at the time, he flees and more of his gangsters and Joe and Vito's getaway driver Marty die. It results in a car chase between Clemente, Joe and Vito, which ends down the street from the hotel. Clemente is gravely wounded and Joe, angered over Marty's death, walks up to the Don's broken down limo and blasts him in the face and chest with his Thompson 1928, killing Clemente and crippling his family. The main reason that Carlo Falcone killed Clemente was because he was stealing his dope customers and losing him money. Many Clemente members leave and join other families; for example, Henry Tomasino moves to the Falcone family afterwards. Family Members Mafia II *Alberto Clemente (Boss, deceased) *Luca Gurino (Caporegime, deceased) *Henry Tomasino (Soldato, formally) *Sammy (Soldato, deceased) *Richie (Soldato) *Sidney Pen (Associate, formally) *Joe Barbaro (Associate, formally) *Vito Scaletta (Associate, formally) Joe's Adventures *Richie Mazzeo (Soldato, deceased) Frankie Potts *Silvio Palmieri (Soldato, deceased) *Antonio Paladino (Associate, deceased) *Joe Pacella () *Patsy Cannone () *Rocco Luciano () *Rocco Di Giovana () *Sebastian Midolo () *Jimmie Spit () Gallery Alberto Clemente - Family Album.png|Boss Alberto Clemente Luca Gurino - Family Album.png|Caporegime Luca Gurino Henry Tomasino - Family Album.png|Soldato Henry Tomasino Sammy 2.png|Soldato Sammy Richie (Mafia II).png|Soldato Richie Richie Mazzeo.png|Soldato Richie Mazzeo Silvio Palmieri.png|Soldato Silvio Palmieri Antonio Paladino.png|Associate Antonio Paladino Sidney Pen - Family Album.png|Associate Sidney Pen Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II